dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The KidVegeta Anthology/Final Thoughts
My final thoughts on all of my fan fictions will go here. Most of these sections will not be completed until all of my stories have been anthologized. Writing Process Influences Story Completion by Year 38 one-shots completed, 21 multi-chapter stories completed '2010' 0 TOTAL STORIES *0 one-shots *0 multi-chapter stories '2011' 10 TOTAL STORIES *8 one-shots **Were It So Easy (Legacies Episode) **Ground Up (Legacies Episode) **So Lonely At The Top (Legacies Episode) **Sixth **Slaved **Womanhood (DBWI Story) **A Mother's Love (DBWI Story) **Derelict *2 multi-chapter stories **Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem **Dragonball KC '2012' 5 TOTAL STORIES *2 one-shots **Speedball **Second-best *3 multi-chapter stories **Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe **Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance **The Anonymous Series '2013' 13 TOTAL STORIES *8 one-shots **Strength **Separator **Skulk **Soup **Scelerat **Serial **Slick **Sovereign *5 multi-chapter stories **Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect **Dragonball lies in the old hat **Ode to Dodoria **Bitterly Bothered Brother **KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais‎‎ '2014' 15 TOTAL STORIES *7 one-shots **Bluestreaker **Lionheart **Tyrant **Brave **Yellow **Sleep **The Watcher *8 multi-chapter stories **Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten **Sink to the Bottom **No Way Out **From Magic to Monsters **Be a Man **Prideful Demons Black **The Perfect Lifeform **Ain't No Hero '2015' 16 TOTAL STORIES *13 one-shots **Glory **Monster **Burning Man **Bonetown Blues **Ergo Sum **Suicide Missionary **We'll Never Feel Bad Anymore **Before Creation Comes Destruction **Midnight City **A Soundless Dark **Scourge **The Ballad of Dango **Zarbon and Dodoria: A Love Story *3 multi-chapter stories **Dragon Ball: The Great War **Vacation **Cool Runnings '2016 (in progress)' 0 TOTAL STORIES *0 one-shots ** *0 multi-chapter stories ** Story Lengths 'Most chapters' 1. Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten (with contributions from Destructivedisk): *1: 826 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *2: 1174 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *3: 1789 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *4: 1043 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *5: 1934 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *6: 1918 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *7: 1511 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *8: 1980 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *9: 1585 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *10: 1286 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *11: 1757 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *12: 2031 (Prince Vegeta Saga) *13: 1642 (Lauto Saga) *14: 1436 (Lauto Saga) *15: 1376 (Lauto Saga) *16: 1628 (Lauto Saga) *17: 1518 (Lauto Saga) *18: 1736 (Lauto Saga) *19: 1869 (Lauto Saga) *20: 1924 (Lauto Saga) *21: 2792 (Lauto Saga) *22: 2078 (Lauto Saga) *23: 2251 (Lauto Saga) *24: 2067 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *25: 1381 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *26: 2012 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *27: 1506 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *28: 1470 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *29: 2018 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *30: 2031 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *31: 2325 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *32: 2058 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *33: 2461 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *34: 2520 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *35: 2505 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *36: 2542 (Stomping Grounds Saga) *37: 1590 (Planet Earth Saga) *38: 1519 (Planet Earth Saga) *39: 1391 (Planet Earth Saga) *40: 1256 (Planet Earth Saga) *41: 1137 (Planet Earth Saga) *42: 2200 (Planet Earth Saga) *43: 1875 (Planet Earth Saga) *44: 2398 (Planet Earth Saga) *45: 1921 (Planet Earth Saga) *46: 1511 (Planet Earth Saga) *47: 1461 (Planet Earth Saga) *48: 2227 (Planet Earth Saga) *49: 1794 (Reunion Saga) *50: 1667 (Reunion Saga) *51: 1587 (Reunion Saga) *52: 2024 (Reunion Saga) *53: 1437 (Reunion Saga) *54: 1262 (Reunion Saga) *55: 2535 (Reunion Saga) *56: 1628 (Reunion Saga) *57: 1780 (Reunion Saga) *58: 1859 (Reunion Saga) *59: 2548 (Reunion Saga) *60: 2933 (Reunion Saga) *61: 1936 (Fulfillment Saga) *62: 2334 (Fulfillment Saga) *63: 1788 (Fulfillment Saga) *64: 2211 (Fulfillment Saga) *65: 2279 (Fulfillment Saga) *66: 2038 (Fulfillment Saga) *67: 2263 (Fulfillment Saga) *68: 1944 (Fulfillment Saga) *69: 3089 (Fulfillment Saga) *70: 1592 (Fulfillment Saga) *71: 2521 (Fulfillment Saga) *72: 6360 (Fulfillment Saga) *73: 3439 (Outbreak: Paved In Blood) *74: 3300 (Outbreak: Paved In Blood) *75: 2133 (Outbreak: Paved In Blood) *76: 3388 (Forever Alone) *77: 4963 (Forever Alone) *78: 2758 (Forever Alone) *79: 739 (Deleted Scene) *80: 202 (Deleted Scene) *81: 839 (Deleted Scene) *82: 992 (Deleted Scene) *83: 1362 (Deleted Scene) *84: 1431 (Deleted Scene) *85: 1224 (Deleted Scene) *86: 1156 (Deleted Scene) *87: 1126 (Deleted Scene) *88: 912 (Deleted Scene) *89: 1075 (Deleted Scene) *90: 762 (Deleted Scene) *91: 1880 (Deleted Scene) *92: 862 (Deleted Scene) *93: 771 (Deleted Scene) *94: 1164 (Alternate Ending) *95: 646 (Alternate Ending) 2. The Perfect Lifeform: *1: 870 *2: 803 *3: 791 *4: 681 *5: 901 *6: 706 *7: 728 *8: 1036 *9: 885 *10: 1327 *11: 1216 *12: 1100 *13: 665 *14: 910 *15: 691 *16: 1709 *17: 858 *18: 633 *19: 1218 3. Cool Runnings: *1: 228 *2: 195 *3: 331 *4: 221 *5: 384 *6: 315 *7: 452 *8: 253 *9: 165 *10: 139 *11: 125 *12: 185 *13: 266 *14: 259 *15: 555 *16: 373 *17: 566 *18: 814 4. From Magic to Monsters: *1: 459 *2: 305 *3: 615 *4: 447 *5: 528 *6: 975 *7: 933 *8: 1271 *9: 1048 *10: 1155 *11: 1547 *12: 851 *13: 1439 *14: 1381 *15: 2098 *16: 2495 5. Dragon Ball: The Great War (with contributions from Hyper Zergling): *1: 2673 *2: 3371 *3: 4567 *4: 3530 *5: 3488 *6: 3204 *7: 3261 *8: 3659 *9: 4097 *10: 4819 *11: 4184 *12: 1359 (Deleted Scene) 6. Dragonball lies in the old hat (with contributions from Destructivedisk): *1: 655 (not zeatles saga) *2: 130 (the zeatles saga) *3: 329 (the zeatles saga) *4: 595 (the zeatles saga) *5: 345 (the zeatles saga) *6: 465 (the zeatles saga) *7: 266 (the zeatles saga) *8: 293 (the zeatles saga) *9: 397 (the zeatles saga) *10: 180 (the zeatles saga) *11: 229 (the zeatles saga) 7. (tie) No Way Out (with contributions from WaffleMinifigure, Destructivedisk, Nobody700, and Kameron esters-): *1: 1639 *2: 1160 *3: 1174 *4: 1590 *5: 803 *6: 1438 *7: 598 *8: 807 *9: 1455 *10: 961 7. (tie) Be a Man: *1: 996 *2: 1028 *3: 754 *4: 619 *5: 575 *6: 540 *7: 756 *8: 702 *9: 684 *10: 669 7. (tie) Dragonball KC: *1: 123 *2: 168 *3: 150 *4: 235 *5: 154 *6: 176 *7: 110 *8: 123 *9: 214 *10: 375 10. Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem: *1: 1526 *2: 1160 *3: 1445 *4: 1701 *5: 1441 *6: 1401 *7: 1181 *8: 1470 *9: 1811 11. Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance (with contributions from Hyper Zergling): *1: 1247 *2: 854 *3: 2705 *4: 2012 *5: 1890 *6: 1696 *7: 2113 *8: 11 + 1685 (Deleted Scene) + 2578 * (Deleted Scene) 12. Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe: *1: 6128 *2: 8142 *3: 7775 *4: 9344 *5: 8037 *6: 8478 *7: 4307 13. KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais: *1: 404 *2: 853 *3: 644 *4: 552 *5: 556 *6: 848 14. (tie) Ain't No Hero (with contributions from Destructivedisk): *1: 3307 *2: 3862 *3: 3627 *4: 4758 *5: 4644 14. (tie) Sink to the Bottom (with contributions from Destructivedisk): *1: 1823 *2: 1747 *3: 1973 *4: 2171 *5: 6355 14. (tie) Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect (with contributions from Lau Nightwing, Paradise Paradox, Destructivedisk, and Kameron esters-): *1: 1659 *2: 667 *3: 133 *4: 1081 *5: 750 14. (tie) Vacation: *1: 445 *2: 259 *3: 184 *4: 176 *5: 246 14. (tie) Bitterly Bothered Brother: *1: 1247 *2: 1992 *3: 1566 *4: 1738 *5: 2574 19. (tie) Prideful Demons Black: *1: 1842 *2: 2594 *3: 2511 19. (tie) The Anonymous Series: *1: 686 *2: 371 *3: 370 Story Rankings Ranked from best to worst, these are how I view every one of my stories. The gaps indicate how much better I consider a story to be compared to the one directly below it. This list only includes the stories that have been anthologized. Stories yet to be anthologized are not on this list yet. #Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten - S rank (moderate gap) #Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe - S rank (small gap) #Yellow - S rank (very small gap) #Suicide Missionary - S rank (infinitesimally small gap) #Before Creation Comes Destruction - S rank (very small gap) #Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem - S rank (very small gap) #Bonetown Blues- S rank (very small gap) #Brave - S rank (small gap) #Sink to the Bottom - S rank (very small gap) #Scelerat - S rank (very small gap) #Derelict - S rank (very small gap) #Lionheart S rank (very small gap) #Slick - S rank (small gap) #KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais - S rank (moderate gap) #Bitterly Bothered Brother - S rank (small gap) #Sovereign - S rank (moderate gap) #Dragonball KC - S rank (very small gap) #Prideful Demons Black - S- rank (small gap) #Speedball - S- rank (small gap) #Be a Man - S- rank (small gap) #Ain't No Hero - S- rank (very small gap) #Monster - S- rank (very small gap) #Burning Man - S- rank (very small gap) #Tyrant - S- rank (small gap) #Slaved - S- rank (very small gap) #Dragon Ball: The Great War - S- rank (very small gap) #Midnight City - S- rank (very small gap) #A Soundless Dark - S- rank (very small gap) #Ergo Sum - S- rank (small gap) #Scourge- S- rank (small gap) #Serial - S- rank (small gap) #Soup - S- rank (small gap) #Second-best - A+ rank (very small gap) #Strength - A+ rank (very small gap) #Glory - A+ rank (very small gap) #We'll Never Feel Bad Anymore - A+ rank (very small gap) #Sleep - A+ rank (small gap) #The Watcher - A+ rank (small gap) #Bluestreaker - A+ rank (small gap) #Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance - A+ rank (moderate gap) #Sixth - A+ rank (moderate gap) #From Magic to Monsters - A+ rank (moderate gap) #Ode to Dodoria - A rank (small gap) #Dragonball lies in the old hat - A rank (moderate gap) #The Perfect Lifeform - A rank (moderate gap) #Separator - A rank (moderate gap) #Skulk - A rank (large gap) #A Mother's Love - A- rank (small gap) #So Lonely At The Top - B+ rank (large gap) #Womanhood - B rank (large gap) #Ground Up - C- rank (large gap) #Were It So Easy - D rank Other Stories These are stories which I will not rate. The reasons are stated on each story's anthology page. #The Redacted Scenes #The Anonymous Series #Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect #No Way Out #Vacation #The Ballad of Dango #Zarbon and Dodoria: A Love Story #Cool Runnings Amount of Endnotes This section will list how many endnotes each of my stories had during the anthologizing process. Total endnotes: 5447. *Were It So Easy: 5 *Ground: 8 *So Lonely At The Top: 6 *Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem: 74 **1: 5 **2: 7 **3: 9 **4: 9 **5: 7 **6: 5 **7: 7 **8: 6 **9: 19 *Sixth: 4 *Slaved: 7 *Womanhood: 4 *A Mother's Love: 5 *Derelict: 7 *Dragonball KC: 18 *Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance: 112 **1: 12 **2: 11 **3: 20 **4: 11 **5: 10 **6: 12 **7: 16 **8: 20 *Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe: 326 **1: 41 **2: 62 **3: 42 **4: 43 **5: 51 **6: 60 **7: 27 *The Anonymous Series: 39 **1: 14 **2: 14 **3: 11 *Speedball: 6 *Second-best: 6 *Strength: 6 *Separator: 7 *Skulk: 6 *Soup: 7 *Scelerat: 10 *Serial: 15 *Slick: 19 *Sovereign: 41 *Dragonball lies in the old hat: 155 **1: 16 **2: 8 **3: 13 **4: 19 **5: 13 **6: 21 **7: 8 **8: 8 **9: 16 **10: 22 **11: 11 *Ode to Dodoria: 14 *Bitterly Bothered Brother: 43 **1: 10 **2: 9 **3: 6 **4: 10 **5: 8 *KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais: 78 **1: 13 **2: 20 **3: 12 **4: 10 **5: 11 **6: 12 *Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten: 2201 **Prince Vegeta Saga: 277 ***1: 16 ***2: 18 ***3: 18 ***4: 22 ***5: 30 ***6: 29 ***7: 22 ***8: 23 ***9: 25 ***10: 20 ***11: 27 ***12: 27 **Outbreak: Paved In Blood: 93 ***1: 35 ***2: 32 ***3: 26 **Lauto Saga: 288 ***1: 32 ***2: 25 ***3: 13 ***4: 29 ***5: 21 ***6: 21 ***7: 26 ***8: 19 ***9: 24 ***10: 27 ***11: 27 ***12: 24 **Stomping Grounds Saga: 305 ***1: 22 ***2: 23 ***3: 18 ***4: 20 ***5: 26 ***6: 20 ***7: 20 ***8: 26 ***9: 39 ***10: 26 ***11: 27 ***12: 38 **Planet Earth Saga: 302 ***1: 24 ***2: 24 ***3: 25 ***4: 21 ***5: 23 ***6: 20 ***7: 25 ***8: 26 ***9: 23 ***10: 20 ***11: 27 ***12: 44 **Reunion Saga: 329 ***1: 25 ***2: 22 ***3: 22 ***4: 27 ***5: 24 ***6: 24 ***7: 41 ***8: 22 ***9: 29 ***10: 21 ***11: 30 ***12: 42 **Forever Alone: 96 ***1: 32 ***2: 32 ***3: 32 **Fulfillment Saga: 496 ***1: 22 ***2: 22 ***3: 30 ***4: 32 ***5: 34 ***6: 23 ***7: 40 ***8: 37 ***9: 67 ***10: 29 ***11: 43 ***12: 117 **Alternate Endings: 15 ***1: 6 ***2: 9 *Sink to the Bottom: 174 **1: 13 **2: 27 **3: 28 **4: 29 **5: 77 *Bluestreaker: 19 *Lionheart: 12 *From Magic to Monsters: 89 **1: 4 **2: 2 **3: 5 **4: 4 **5: 5 **6: 6 **7: 4 **8: 3 **9: 7 **10: 4 **11: 8 **12: 6 **13: 7 **14: 4 **15: 9 **16: 11 *Tyrant: 15 *Be a Man: 95 **1: 14 **2: 10 **3: 7 **4: 8 **5: 12 **6: 6 **7: 10 **8: 9 **9: 7 **10: 12 *Brave: 26 *Yellow: 46 *Sleep: 24 *Prideful Demons Black: 71 **1: 24 **2: 30 **3: 17 *The Watcher: 20 *The Perfect Lifeform: 170 **1: 10 **2: 9 **3: 7 **4: 10 **5: 11 **6: 7 **7: 9 **8: 10 **9: 9 **10: 11 **11: 9 **12: 9 **13: 7 **14: 7 **15: 7 **16: 12 **17: 8 **18: 6 **19: 12 *Ain't No Hero: 155 **1: 30 **2: 33 **3: 27 **4: 34 **5: 31 *Dragon Ball: The Great War: 302 **1: 26 **2: 22 **3: 25 **4: 22 **5: 24 **6: 28 **7: 20 **8: 30 **9: 28 **10: 37 **11: 40 *Glory: 34 *Monster: 43 *Burning Man: 63 *Bonetown Blues: 50 *Ergo Sum: 38 *Suicide Missionary: 47 *We'll Never Feel Bad Anymore: 62 *Before Creation Comes Destruction: 116 *Midnight City: 81 *A Soundless Dark: 63 *Scourge: 24 *The Ballad of Dango: 46 *Zarbon and Dodoria: A Love Story: 42 *Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect: 43 **1: 5 **2: 10 **3: 6 **4: 8 **5: 14 *No Way Out: 96 **1: 8 **2: 9 **3: 8 **4: 16 **5: 8 **6: 9 **7: 4 **8: 7 **9: 12 **10: 15 *Vacation: 21 *Cool Runnings: 115 **1: 5 **2: 6 **3: 6 **4: 3 **5: 8 **6: 5 **7: 7 **8: 6 **9: 5 **10: 4 **11: 3 **12: 9 **13: 6 **14: 6 **15: 5 **16: 6 **17: 11 **18: 14 *Dragon Ball: Short Story Project: 16 Top 25 Characters Below, I have ranked my top 25 favorite characters that I've created. As well, there is commentary for each character, which explains their creation, implementation into stories, and reasons why I like them so much: Top 10 Scenes This section will list my favorite scenes I have written: (cursory and incomplete currently (and also has more than 10)) chiaotzu vs bacterian scene last scene in brave tane's soliloquy part at the end of nwo ledas vs benefactor in verlate's prison brian vs naigo cooler killing goku in bbb cooler achieving form five in scelerat anaku vs weyvn in theogony yajirobe and co vs blue first chapter sr cubas vs yuki king vegeta vs zhukin kid buu seeing uub in the orb prince vegeta and ledas training pvs lots of explosions ledas vs digranite ledas vs trunks fs last chapter ledas vs vegeta fs last chapter slaved cell jr. vs slagg announcer's talk with nam korin in the cat store in slick cui and kid vegeta vs recoome slatt frieza in pain tyrant nappa's rampage lionheart mr. popo seed future imperfect manga chapter lise toolo children scene sleep <---- Part 61.1 Category:KidVegeta Category:Lists